Conventional dishwashers have one or more rotating wash arms for dispensing a spray of water onto the objects in the dishwasher racks for cleaning. Modern dishwashers utilize molded plastic wash arms, which typically are formed in two pieces that are welded together to provide a water conduit with one or more discharge openings through which the water is emitted. The ejection of the water through the discharge openings also can impart rotational movement to the wash arm, thereby providing a pattern of spray throughout the washing chamber of the dishwasher.
The multi-piece construction of conventional wash arms increases manufacturing costs due to the number of pieces and the assembly operation which is required. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the number of manufactured components so as to minimize manufacturing costs and time.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved dishwasher wash arm.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a one-piece molded wash arm for a dishwasher.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a wash arm for a dishwasher, wherein the wash arm has an open channel for directing water to be sprayed into the washing chamber.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a single-piece wash arm having a downwardly facing open channel through which water is directed and maintained by water pressure, velocity and surface tension.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wash arm which is economical to manufacture, and durable and efficient in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.